Maman !
by CAPTAINSWAN ONCERS
Summary: Killian et Emma décide d'emménager ensemble c'est à se moment qu'Emma va découvrir la mère de Killian. Il la chercher pendant toutes ces années mais ne la jamais revue. Emma se lançe donc à la recherche de cette femme...Va t - elle y arriver ? Va t - elle retrouver la mère de Killian et Liam ?
1. Résumé

**Maman ?!**

 **Résumé :**

Killian et Emma décide d'emménager ensemble c'est à se moment qu'Emma va découvrir la mère de Killian. Il la chercher pendant toutes ces années mais ne la jamais revue. Emma se lançe donc à la recherche de cette femme...Va t - elle y arriver ? Va t - elle retrouver la mère de Killian ?


	2. La photo chapitre 1

**MAMAN ?!**

 **Chapitre 1 :**

J'aidais Killian avec ses cartons. Il devait il y avoir des pierres dedans pour qu'il pèse aussi lourd. J'avais demandé à Killian de venir habitée avec moi et lui avait accepté.Mais parents m'avait mis en " alerte " mais je sais que Killian ne m'abandennera pas. Pas comme tous les autres l'ont fait, non, mais malgré tous j'ai peur, peur que se sois moi qui gâche tout comme toujours, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur des attendes des autres.

Soudain, alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, j'entendis comme si un objet tombait et me rendit compte qu'il venait de ma boite. Je m'abaissait pour le ramassa lorsque je m'aperçus que c'était une petite voiture celle avec lesquels les enfants jouent dans ce monde. J'étais étonné et Killian a du le remarquer puisqu'il commenca à me parler alors que je me relevais :

\- Cette voiture est le seul jouet que j'ai eu pendant mon enfance, mon père n'avait pas assez d'argent pour nous en acheter à moi et Liam.

Liam est le frère de Killian, il habite dans les appartements de chez Granny's, il est sympathique comme son frère. Mais il n'ont pas le même caractère il y a juste une chose qui sont les même dans leurs caractères : ils sont tous les deux tétus...

\- Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avais eu un jouet quand tu étais petit.

\- Non ! Car se jouet je l'ai eu le jour où notre père a fui, nous vendant comme des esclaves ! J'ai essayé de le jeté des centaines de fois mais je n'ai jamais réussi parce que c'est le seul souvenir que j'ai de mon enfance.

\- Je comprends, Killian !

Je m'approcha de lui et l'embrassa longuement.

Killian était apprésant en haut et rangait ses habits dans l'armoire de ma chambre, non, notre chambre. Moi j'étais en train de vider ses caises de biblot en bas lorsque j'apperçus un cahier, un album plutôt, oui, c'est ca, un album photos. Et comme je suis curieuse, je m'assis et commença à le feuilleter. J'y trouvas des photos de Killian, Liam et leurs père. Quand ils étaient petit, il était juste à croquer. Je m'arrêta sur une photos, une femme au cheveux noir comme Killian, Killian c'était son portrait craché, copie comforme.

\- C'est ma mère !

Perdue dans mes pensées je n'avais même pas entendu Killian descendre. Je sursauta et il rajouta :

\- Je l'ai cherché tous un moment mais je ne l'ai jamais trouvée !

\- Tu ne sais rien d'elle ? Demandais - je.

\- Rien appart qu'elle nous a eu très jeune et qu'elle a pris un sérum magique, lui permettant de garder sa beauté au naturel !

\- Oh...Je suis désolé, Killian, je n'aurai pas du, se ne sont pas mes affaires... Dis - je en repoussant l'album sur la table.

\- Si ça l'ais au moment ou tu est ma petite amie...

\- Et je le suis ?

\- Bien sûr !

Je m'approcha et l'embrassa, lentement cette fois comme si nous voulions qu'il ne s'arrête pas, qu'il dure une heure, un mois, une année...

Il était maintenant 19h00, Killian avait décider, avec mon autorisation, de regarder un match de foot avec Henry, mon fils voulait lui montrer ce que c'était car il le lui avait demandé. Moi, j'étais en haut sur mon ordinateur, je cherchait. Son prénom : rien. Nom : rien. Date de naissance : plus d'un milion de correspondance...

Tout d'un coup il me vaint une idée, et si la mère de Killian et de Liam avait changée de prénom ? Mais je retrouva la photos que j'avais regardé plus tôt dans la journée, derrière était marqué un prénom mais pas celui que m'avait dit Killian car oui Killian avait fini par me dire le prénom de sa mère : Jeanne. C'était la seule information qu'il avait d'elle en plus de savoir qu'elle était marié à son père. Donc elle portait Jones comme nom de famille...

Non, le prénom marqué sur la photos était Olivia. Peut - être un surnom mais elle aurait pu sans servire pour être discrête...

J'avais cherché dans le livre de contes d'Henry, dans les archives et même dans les classements des noms organisée lors de la malédiction et aucun rapprochement ne s'était fait sentir de près comme de loin. J'avais donc décider de retourner là ou j'avais commencer mes recherches...sur mon ordinateur ! Je tapais le prénom et le nom de famille : Olivia Jones sur le site utilisé plus tôt prévu pour reconnitre les gens par rapport à leur prénom et leur nom ainsi cela me permetterais de savoir son âge, son adresse et son numéro de thélephone. Je disais donc je tapais le prénom et nom : Olivia Jones avec peu d'espoir dans la tête lorque j'appuie sur enter.

Et là, la chose la plus improbable se passa...

Une correspondance...

 **...**

 **Hey !**

 **J'espère que ca vous aura plu ?**

 **Je vais être franche, j'ai imaginé cette fic' dans mes rêves je m'imaginais les réactions et je me suis dit : " Pourquoi ne pas l'écrire ? "**

 **Chose dite = chose faite...**

 **Remarque :**

 **1) Lial est toujours en vie dans cette fic' ainsi que Neal et le père de Liam et de Killian.**

 **2) Aucun danger ne menace Storybrooke ( étonnant, non ? ).**

 **BISOUS...**


	3. Belle - mère et Belle - fille chapitre 2

**Maman ?!**

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Maintenant qu'il y avait une correspondance, il fallait que j'y aille, que j'aille la voir. Killian et Liam le mérite, non ?

J'avais donc demander qu'on me laisse sortir de la ville, j'avais prétend un besoin de changer un peu d'air et de me retrouver seule un moment pour me poser. Contre toute attende tous le monde avaient trouvé que cela étais une bonne idée mais il m'avaient fait que je sois rentré pour 19h00 car il donnait un bal et il fallait absolument que je sois là ! Je m'étais acheté une robe et du maquillage pour l' devais être rentré pour 18h30 pour avoir le temps de m'apprêter...

Je sortit de la ville dans ma petite voiture jaune. Je commençais par me rendre dans la ville où habitait Olivia ou plutôt Jeanne... Boston, elle habitait Boston...

Une fois arrivée à Boston, je commença à chercher la rue. Cela me prit 10 minutes pour la repèrer et me garer. Mais une fois sur place je me rendis compte que je ne savais même pas se que j'allais lui dire. " J'improviserais " me dis - je en sortant de ma coccinelle.

Je sonna mais cette une petite fille de 10 ans que j'apperçus :

\- Bonjour, qui êtes - vous ? Demanda la petite..

\- Je m'appelle Emma et jje suis là pour voir Olivia Jones, elle est là ?

\- Ici ! Répondis une femme qui arrivait...

\- Oh... Bonjour je suis Emma !

\- Bonjour, que voulez - vous ?

\- Je suis là pour vous parler de deux personnes, je ne pense pas que cela serait adéquat devant des enfants...

\- Oh je vois et bien je vous emprie, entrer !

\- Merci !

J'obéis. La maison était magnifique. Elle était colorés et donnait un esprit chaleureux... Il n'y avait pas que la petite fille de 10 ans, Ambre dans cette maison, il y en avait plein, trop pour être tous leur mère. Mais c'est un tableau qui m'intrigua, avec le nom et prénom de chaque enfant ainsi que des fiches pour adoptions sur la table..

\- Vous faites famille d'acceuil ? Demandais - je intriguée.

\- Euh...Oui sa passe mon temps...De quoi vouliez - vous me parler ?

Dis t -elle en me fesant signe pour aller la rejoindre dans la cuisine ce que je fis...

\- De Liam Jones et Killian Jones, madame !

\- Co-comment les connaissaient vous ?

\- Ce sont mes amis, madame et il me semblerait avoir compris que vous étiez leur mère !

\- Je ne vous croît pas, j'ai deandé plusieurs fois après mes enfants et personne n'a su me répondre, ils ont même dit que j'étais folle, alors ne recommencer pas !

\- Vous ne me croyer pas alors tenez !

Elle lui tendit son théléphone avec une photos afficher celle où Liam, Killian et Emma étaient tous les trois dessus. Liam et Killian était aux cotes à cotes et Emma étaient enlacé par les bras de Killian.

\- Mon dieu...Mes bébés...Qu'est ce qu'il ont grandit !

Emma attendie la laissa profiter de se moment important à ses yeux, ce moment où elle retrouvais espoir...

\- Vous êtes sa petite amie ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous êtes la petite amie de Killian, Emma ?

\- Euh ?

\- Il vous enlace et vous le regarder avec amour, non ?

\- Oui je suis sa petite amie !

Olivia ou Jeanne sourit de plus belle savoir ses fils heureux c'était tous se qu'elle voulait et elle l'avait eu grasse à moi, non ! Grâce à elle !

\- Voudriez - vous les revoir ?

\- J'adorerais !

\- Alors venez !

Il était 18h30. J'étais chez moi en train de me préparer avec Olivia ou Jeanne à côtés de moi, elle aussi en train de se préparer, nous avions discuté de tous, de Killian, de Liam, de moi, d'elle, des panneaux sur lequels elle marquait toutes les recherches qu'elle fesait pour retrouver ses fils, du cahier dans lequels elle écrivait chaque jour à leur attention et du moment ou elle a été contraite de les abandonner, je l'aimais bien. L'histoire de leur abandon m'a donné froid dans le dos et j'ai encore des frissons rien qu'à y penser...

SOUVENIR :::

Liam étais agé de 3 ans et Killian de 5 mois, c'est à ce moment que Jeanne commença à douter de son mari, ce demandant si tous ce qu'il fesait étais légal ? Ces jugements fondés, elle décida d'emmener ses fils dans un monde sans magie, pour les protéger. Elle ouvrit un portail à l'aide d'un haricot magique, elle tenait fermement Liam part la main et avait Killian dans les bras. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire sauter Liam un bras fit retourner Jeanne : Leur père...

Il attrapa Liam et dégéna son arme, un pistollet sur Jeanne :

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur, s'écria t - elle, je les sauverais avant de mourir !

\- Et que dirais tu si je changais de cible ?

Jeanne n'u pas le temps de répondre que Boris, leur père, pointa l'arme envers son fils, Liam.

\- NON ! s'écria t - elle

\- Alors pose Killian !

Elle obéit, elle savait qu' il en était capabel, de tuer son propre fils pour arriver à ses qu'elle se relevait, Boris lui tira dans l'épaule, la fesant tomber dans le portail laissant Liam et Killian seul avec ou plutôt contre leur père. La seule chose qu'elle entendit est le hurlement de Liam en voyant sa mère tomber blessée dans le portail...

Je tremblais quand elle m'a raonté cela, c'était horrible. Comment un père peut - il menacer la mère de ses enfants ou son propre fils ?

Nous étions prête e nous sortîmes pour aller à la fête et annoncer la nouvelle à Killian et Liam...

 **...**

 **Hey !**

 **J'espère que sa vous aura plu ?**

 **Le souvenir ne vous a pas trop foutu les jetons ?**

 **Comment pensez - vous que va réagire Liam, Killian et Boris,leur père ?**

 **BISOUS...**


	4. Ma famille au completchapitre 3

**Maman ?!**

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Nous entrâmes dans le restaurant et le découvrîrent bondés, toute la ville s'étaient déplacés. Killian s'approcha et m'embrassa. Quand je vis Jeanne génée, je l'arrêta :

\- Killian, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter fen à te présenter à toi et à Liam !

\- Qui ?

Je sourit à Jeanne et lui fit signe de s'approcher, ce qu'elle fit. Liam quand à lui s'était approchés, lui aussi...

\- Les garçons c'est...votre...mère !

Les deux frères restèrent figés, ils ne sit attendaient absolument pas. N'osant rien dire il ne bougèrent pas. Cependant leurs silence fut couper :

\- Après toutes ces années, tu te ramène enfin ! Dis Boris, leur père en s'approchant de Jeanne.

\- Je ne pense pas que se sois le bon moment ! Répondis - je énervée.

\- Oh que si c'est elle qui les a abandonnés !

\- Papa ! Cria Liam.

\- Pourquoi tu nous a laissés ? Demanda Killian à l'infigie de Jeanne.

Après l'expliquation de Jeanne personne ne reprit la parole mais Killian enlaça sa mère suivi de près part Liam.

\- Il suffit que tu te trouve une connasse de petite amie pour que tu te refasse amie amie avec ta mère ! Dit leur père en rigolant.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, j'attrapa un verre et le jeta en plein sur Boris, il le reçu à l'épaule, juste là ou je voulait frapper. Je voulu s'avancer pour lui collé une baffe mais des bras m'enserclèrent pour me controlées : Killian.

Il me murmura à l'oreille :

\- Il n'en vaut pas la peine, _love_.

Je me détendis instantannément et me tourna pour embrasser Killian, j'enlaça Jeanne et prit la main de Killian dans la mienne...

\- Je suis désoler, les garçons ! Fit Jeanne.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, maman ! Répondis Killian.

\- Tu ne doit pas t'en vouloir ! Remarqua Liam.

\- Merci, Emma, sans toi je ne les aurais peut - être jamais revu, merci infiniment...

\- Derien c'est un plaisir...

\- Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à vous dire ! L'ençais - je.

\- Quoi ? Fit Liam.

\- Une nouvelle qui va ravir Killian ! Fis - je en regardant l'interessé.

\- Laquelle ? Demanda Killian.

Je le regarda et d'une trainte lança :

\- Je suis enceinte !

 **...**

 **Hey !**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu ?**

 **Et déjà je voulais m'excuser de mon absence j'ai eu quelques soucis et mes examens approche donc je n'ai plus trop eu le temps de poster ou même d'écrire mais je vous promet de faire vite...**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires, j'adore les lire alors n'hésiter pas à m'en envoyer...**

 **BISOUS...**


End file.
